The Babysitting Project
by Chucky Ray
Summary: When Bill and Fleur go off on their second honeymoon they leave their eleven month old son with the Snape family. However when Hermione starts agreeing to watch other Weasley kids and the neighbors' down the street, she decides to start her own babysitting business and magical chaos erupts! Episode four in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Baby Love

"Alright Angel sit." Eve told her as the dog sat down in front of her licking her lips at the treat that she held in her hand. "Now up." She said as the dog stood up on her hind legs. "Beg." Eve instructed as the dog whimpered and placed her front paws together pleadingly. "Good girl, here's your cookie." Eve told her as she tossed the treat over to her.

"She's pretty good maybe I should enter her in a dog show." She told Ron as he entered the room.

"Big deal, so she knows a few tricks. When she learns how to drive a car let me know. Because _that_ would actually be something worth seeing." He told her.

"There was a dog I saw on Youtube that knew how to do that. Of course they had to make it special for him since he couldn't reach the pedals." She told him.

"Yeah but Angel doesn't have time to learn all that." Harry said as he walked into the room carrying his car keys. "She's way too busy helping Tobey out. Well I'm going to work, can I have a kiss before I leave?" he asked her as she nodded and kissed his cheek as he bent down and kissed her back. "Alright, love you, have fun today." He told her as she told him goodbye before he walked out of the front door.

. _…_ _.._

Harry was busy driving down the highway when all of a sudden his cell phone rang. "Hullo?" he questioned.

"Hey Harry it's me." Hermione began. "Listen Bill and Fleur are planning their second honeymoon and they were wondering if we would be able to watch Johnny for them." She explained.

"They're going on their second honeymoon already? It wasn't too long ago that they had their first one. I mean Johnny's only about a year old." He told her.

"I know, but I sort of told them that we would." She admitted as Harry hit the brakes and started slowing down before placing his foot back on the gas pedal.

"You what!?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Harry but they needed our help, besides I know how much you love kids." She told him.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that I want you to agree to something without consulting me first. Especially if I'm involved." He told her braking again and slowly turning off of the highway and onto the exit.

"Please Harry? It's only for a week." She told him as he breathed a heavy sigh and stopped again in front of the red light before hitting his turn signal and hitting the gas pedal again as the light turned green.

"Oh alright!" he exclaimed turning the wheel over to the left. "But please, next time into the future talk to me about it first." He told her.

"Alright I will. Bill's bringing Johnny over around lunchtime so he'll already be here when you get back." She told him as Harry quickly hit his brakes again at another red light.

"Alright then, talk you later goodbye." He told her.

"Goodbye." Hermione told him with a wide grin before she hung up and turned to face the others. "He said yes." She told them.

"Well that's good, considering that you already said yes for him." Ron said.

"Just as long as you all understand that I'm completely out of it. My diaper changing days are over." He told them.

"But what if you become a grandfather?" Hermione asked him.

"That's different. And that's miles and miles down the road from now." He told her with a wave of his hand before he turned around and walked away.

 _…_ _._

"Alright Johnny it's time to get you ready for supper." Hermione told him as he toddled over to her. She smiled down at him and hoisted him up inside her arms before placing him back inside his highchair. Once dinner was ready and the table was all set they all sat down and grabbed ahold of each other's hands before closing their eyes and bowing their heads.

"Come Lord Jesus be our guest and let these gifts to us be blest amen." They prayed as Hermione finished tying a blue bib around Johnny's neck before trying to spoon feed him some macaroni and cheese.

"Look Johnny, I've got something really yummy for you." She told him but the baby started to cry and knocked his bowl onto the floor. Angel hurried over to it and started lapping it up with her tongue as the baby continued to cry.

"You're supposed to put ketchup on it first." Harry told her before he stood up and walked over to the highchair and removed Johnny out of it. "Shh,.." he whispered as he started bouncing him up and down by his hip trying to calm him down while he started sucking on his knuckle. "Are you teething again, is that the problem?" he asked him.

"Huh?" he questioned him brushing his tears away. "What do you say that we'll go get your bottle all heated up and get you another bowl of macaroni huh? How does that sound?" he wondered as Johnny smiled at him through his tears while Harry continued to bounce him.

"Baba." He said as Harry smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. "I thought so, c'mon." he told him as he kissed him again and started carrying him away.

"I can't get over how good you are with babies Harry." Hermione told him.

"Thanks." He said while he started heating Johnny's bottle up with one hand while adjusting his grip with the other hand. As soon as his bottle was ready he carried him back into the living room and sat him down on top of his lap. "Here you go Johnny, here's your baba." He told him as he gave it to him and watched him start sucking on it. He smiled down at him while placing another soft kiss on the top of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Bath Time

After Johnny finished drinking his bottle Harry laid him down on the couch to change his diaper when all of a sudden the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Hermione exclaimed quickly leaping up from her chair before rushing over to the phone to answer it. "Hullo?" she questioned.

"Hey Hermione this is Charlie, is Harry there?" he inquired.

"Well yes he is but he's sort of busy at the moment." She told him.

"That's alright then, you don't have to put him on. All I wanted to do was ask him something. You see Lottie's grandmother died and I was wondering if he could watch her while we go to the funeral tomorrow." He said.

"Oh well, hold on a second I'll ask him." She told him while covering up the speaker with her hand before turning her head to look over at Harry who was busy putting a fresh diaper on Johnny's bottom. "Hey Harry, Charlie and his girlfriend have got to go to a funeral tomorrow and they were wondering if we could watch Lottie for them." She explained while he finished diapering Johnny back up and started to put his shorts back on.

"Uh, well I guess but_" he began as Hermione grinned at him.

"Great!" she exclaimed excitedly before uncovering her hand again. "Harry said yes." She told him.

"Alright I'll go ahead and drop her off tomorrow morning. Make sure she goes to preschool after lunch, and she still wears diapers at night." He explained.

"Alright, I'll remember that. Thank you for calling." She told him before she hung up and Harry buttoned Johnny's shorts back up before standing up again and hoisting him back up in his arms.

"Alright Johnny, I guess that means that your cousin Lottie is coming over here tomorrow. So I'll get the rest of your dinner warmed up, make you a nice warm bath, and then get you ready for bed. How does that sound?" he asked him but he quickly shook his head.

"No bed." He told him.

"Let me rephrase that, I'm going to get you ready for bed whether you like it or not." He told him as he stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at him.

"Uh oh, looks like he's turning into a male version of Eve." Ron said.

"Hey!" Eve exclaimed indignantly while Harry carried Johnny back over to his highchair and sat him back down.

"I've got a question." Heather began.

"Well go ahead sweetheart ask it." Snape told her as he turned over to look at her and smiled.

"What makes boys different from girls?" she asked him rendering him speechless.

"Uh,.. well,.." he began but Teddy just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Duh!" he exclaimed. "Boys have weenies and girls have boobies." He told her as Harry lowered his head trying to hide the grin on his face.

"Where did you hear that?" his father asked him.

"I didn't hear it from anybody, it's a fact of life. Everybody knows that." He told him before everyone went back to finishing their supper.

 _…._

"Eve before you go back to your room I need you to help me with the dishes." Her father told her after supper was over and everyone started cleaning up.

"Why can't Harry do it!? It's his turn anyway!" she exclaimed while Harry wiped Johnny's face clean with his bib before slipping it back over his head and lifting him up inside his arms.

"Because Harry's busy taking care of the baby and because I said so." He told her while Harry started carrying Johnny down the hall. Eve groaned rather loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" she snapped stomping her feet before she reluctantly walked into the kitchen.

"Do you need to go to your room? And by that I mean go there for the rest of the night with no TV, videogames, cell phone, or anything?" he asked her.

"No." she replied.

"Then that's enough, I don't want to hear that attitude coming from you anymore young lady. Do you understand?" Snape inquired as she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Yes." She said before he handed her one of the plates and she rubbed it dry.

"Good. I'm glad. Then I don't want to hear another word about it." He told her while Harry gathered Johnny's pajamas together and headed into the bathroom before closing the door behind him. He took off his clothes and set him down on the floor while he turned on the faucet. He quickly touched it making sure that it wasn't too hot or too cold before he finally removed his diaper and placed him inside the tub.

Johnny sat down while Harry put in some bath toys for him to play with while he poured a cup of water over his head. "Now you'll be a nice clean little boy for when Lottie shows up tomorrow." He told him before starting to lather his hands up with shampoo. He placed one of his hands in front of his face shielding his eyes while he busily scrubbed his head with the other hand. That's when suddenly there came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry said as Hermione stuck her head inside.

"That was Fred on the phone. He said that his and George's wife is sick with the flu and that they wanted to drop their kids off here so I told them that they could." She explained.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed glancing up at her out of complete horror, shock, and astonishment. "Hermione, you promised me that you would talk to me before you agreed to anything like that again." He told her.

"I know Harry, I'm sorry but you were busy. Besides we've already agreed to watch two children what's a few more?" she questioned him as he groaned and took a deep breath while finishing scrubbing Johnny's head.

"Alright fine! But only if it's just a few. We're not running a daycare center." He told her before he dipped the cup back inside the water and poured it over top of Johnny's head to rinse it while she left the room. After he had finished rising his hair he let him play in the tub for a few minutes before he cleaned his body and then lifted him back out of the tub again and pulled the plug.

"Alright Johnny, let's get you all dried off and into pajamas. I'm just about to kill your Aunt Hermione. The only thing that's stopping me is the fact that murder is against the Ten Commandments and I want to go to Heaven after I die." He told him before he kissed his forehead and wrapped his towel around him before hoisting him back inside his arms and carrying him back inside his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Babysitting Project

"Holy cow, everyone and their brother is out on the road today." Harry said putting his foot on the brake as another car passed him before gently stepping on the gas pedal again. That's when suddenly another car drove out in front of him causing him to slam on the brakes and beep his horn. "Asshole!" he exclaimed stepping on the gas again. However he hadn't gotten more than a few feet before he had to stop again behind another car in a long row of traffic.

"What the hell is all of this shit!?" he hollered as he groaned and heaved a long drawn out heavy sigh. "I'm never going to make it to work on time at this rate." He said to himself with a shake of his head before stepping on the gas and accelerating a few seconds and then stopping again. With another groan he dug out his cell phone and stepped on the accelerator again before placing his foot back on the brake. Then turning on his phone he started dialing a bunch of numbers and gently accelerated again before coming to another stop.

"Hey David, It's Harry. Listen I'm stuck in traffic so I think I'm going to be late. We're barely moving and I think I'm going to be here a while." He told him stomping on the gas pedal again and this time moving up several feet before he had to stop again.

"Yeah I heard that there was an accident. Probably due to everyone being out and about with their kids." David told him.

"Well, I wouldn't imagine that it would be any different from usual." Harry said.

"Haven't you read the Daily Prophet this morning? Your friend Hermione decided to start a babysitting business." He told him as a look of complete horror struck Harry's face.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jessie's been passing flyers out around here too." David told him as Harry gently applied the gas before putting his foot back on the brake again.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed.

 _…._

Sure enough when Harry finally made it to work he saw Jessie standing there by the front door and glanced down at the stack of flyers that sat on top of a chair. "Oh hey Harry, you didn't tell me that you were going to start a babysitting business." She told him.

"That's because I'm not!" he cried trying with all of his might to keep his temper.

"Really but Hermione said_" she began.

"I don't care what Hermione told you, I'm _not_ starting a babysitting business!" he roared as he took the top flyer and crumbled it into a little ball. "And I tried telling her that but she just wouldn't listen to me!" he growled.

"Gee, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to make you mad." She told him as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know, and I'm the one who should be sorry not you. It's not your fault. You didn't have anything to do with this. I'm just going to call Hermione and figure out what the heck is going on." He said as he dug out his phone again.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were busy racing around the house trying to stop Freddy and Sabrina Weasley from giving each other haircuts when suddenly the phone rang. Hermione quickly rushed over to grab it. "Hullo?" she answered breathing frantically.

"Hermione we need to talk." Harry began. "A lot of people seem to think that we're running a babysitting business." He said.

"That's because we are." She told him. "It's only a few more kids than we already had though." She explained.

"Really, how many is a few?" he asked her as a moment of silence fell between them.

"Around twenty." She told him.

"Twenty!?" Harry hollered. "Are you out of your mind!?" he shouted when suddenly he heard Ron's voice inside the background.

"No Lottie don't flush Harry's underwear down the toilet!" he screamed as the line suddenly went dead and Harry quickly hung up before turning to look back over at Jessie.

"Listen Jessie I know I just got here but I've got to go. Tell David I've got a family emergency and I'll try to be back as soon as I can." He told her before he quickly hurried back outside and disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Harry's Lullaby

 _Sorry that that last chapter was so short but I needed a break. By the way, the next "episode" is going to be really cute. The end of this chapter pretty much is too though. Enjoy!_

As soon as Harry opened the door five or six little boys rushed past him that he had never seen before in his life. He quickly slammed it shut again behind him and saw Heather and Lottie with another red haired little girl named Sabrina giving Angel a makeover. The poor dog didn't look all that happy about it and started to whimper. That's when suddenly Ron walked down the hallway ringing out a pair of grey underwear that belonged to him.

"Well I managed to fish out your underwear Harry, but it still needs to go into the dryer." He told him.

"What in Heaven's name is going on around here!?" Harry exclaimed when suddenly he realized that Teddy and Freddy were using his wand to make each other spit out slugs. "Hey that's enough! Give me my wand!" he yelled as he bent down and grabbed it away from them. "Where's my father?" he asked him.

"He's outside chasing a few other kids around the house trying to get his car keys back." He told him. "And Eve's in her room trying to make Sabrina's sister give her her scissors back, Heather did some accidental magic and made frogs appear out of the toilet, and Hermione's back in the bedroom with Johnny. He doesn't seem to be feeling too good." Ron told him.

"Yeah, neither am I." Harry said before he avoided some frogs hopping down the hallway and made his way back into Johnny's room quickly shutting the door and waving his wand to sound proof the room so he wouldn't hear all the commotion going on outside. "Look Hermione, we have a house full of screaming and out of control children and one of them flushed my underwear down the toilet. Do you mind telling me why?" he asked her as she lifted Johnny out of his crib and into her arms.

"I'm sorry Harry, I tried keeping Lottie out of your room but somehow she managed to get inside of your dresser." She told him.

"I'm not talking about the underwear and you know it. Now why did you go behind my back and do this after I specifically asked you not to?" he inquired.

"I thought that I could handle it, and they all needed my help. I mean I'm sorry. I know it's not Christian to lie and break promises, but it also isn't Christian to turn away somebody when they really needed your help." She told him as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Look Hermione, I accept your apology and I know that your heart was in the right place but you took on way more than you could handle. I mean you've turned this place into Puff the Magic Dragon's Playhouse." He told her. "Only it's like the staff's on vacation." He added as she stifled a laugh.

"I know and I deserved that. I promise that I'll sort everything out later when their parents come to pick them up." She told him.

"You mean _if_ their parents come to pick them up." He said as she stifled another laugh.

"But in the meantime can you look after Johnny for me? He feels really warm and he's been having diarrhea." She told him.

"Really?" he questioned while placing a hand to his forehead. "Yeah he does feel a little bit warm. Give him to me I'll go take his temperature." He told her as he lifted the baby out of her arms.

 _…._

"Are you sure the right kids went home with the right parents?" Ron questioned before he shut the front door.

"I don't know let them figure it out. I only keep track of my own children. Speaking of which, you and I need to have a talk." He told Hermione.

"I know, my babysitting business blew up in my face." She told him.

"Like a grenade." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She began sheepishly. "Do you forgive me?" she asked him.

"Of course I forgive you. You've been like a daughter to me for years and I love you. And you've got one of the biggest hearts that I've ever seen. But, sometimes you've got to learn to listen to your brain as well as your heart. Do you understand?" he asked her as she nodded and he pulled her into a hug. "Good, now come over here and give your father figure a hug." He told her before pressing his lips to her forehead and kissing it and then rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you." She told him.

"I know I love you too." He told her placing another soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I wonder how Johnny's doing. I sure hope that he's alright." She said while he smiled down at her and started brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure that Harry's got things under control, but let's go check on him." He told her placing one final kiss to her forehead before they turned around and started walking down the hallway. Snape opened the bedroom door slightly and peered inside. He smiled at his son who had Johnny wrapped up in a blue blanket while he rocked him on top of his lap and started singing softly to him. Johnny started closing his eyes while he sucked his pacifier.

"Jesus loves me this I know, for the Bible tells me so. Little ones to Him belong, they are weak but He is strong. Yes Jesus loves me, yes Jesus loves me. Yes Jesus loves me, the Bible tells me so." He sung while smiling down at him and gently kissed the top of his head while he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Faithful Friends

That Sunday they all got ready to go to church. "Boy I'm sure glad that Johnny's alright." Hermione said after lifting him out of his car seat.

"Yeah he was only sick for one day. Sometimes when babies teethe they can get sick. I think that's all that it was." Harry told her as she slammed the door shut behind her and started carrying Johnny towards the church.

"You look so cute in your little baby dress robes." She told him planting a kiss on the top of his head as they entered the building with the sound of the ringing church bells inside the distance. Once everyone was seated and silent the pastor walked up to face the front of the room addressing them as usual.

"Good morning, welcome to the house of the Lord." He said.

"Amen!" they shouted back at him.

"Now believe it or not before we get started this morning, Hermione has something that she would like to share with us." He said as Hermione passed Johnny over to Harry and stood up before she walked up to the front of the room and turned to face them.

"Umm, hullo,.." she began nervously. "This is my first time ever doing something like this so please forgive me if I'm a little bit nervous." She said anxiously. "Anyway, earlier this week I realized something very important. You see I started a babysitting business and it got completely out of control. The only reason that I started it in the first place though is because I foolishly thought I could handle it and it was what God wanted me to do.

That's when I learned the hard way that I was wrong. See God doesn't want us to do anything that we really can't handle. Whether our hearts are in the right place or not. That just ends up making things worse in the end. And I personally think that that's the reason that He wants to come to Him with all of our problems and why He gave us friends and family to turn to. Even if sometimes you act like a complete bonehead." She said before glancing over at Ron and Hermione.

"Guys, I know I've said it before but I'm so sorry for not listening to you. You were right and I totally don't deserve friends as awesome as you guys." She told them half laughing with a shake of her head.

"Hermione," Harry began.

"Yeah?" she questioned him before he stood up and started walking towards while beginning to sing.

"Put your hand in the hand of the man that stilled the water." He sang as he smiled at her and planted a kiss on her cheek before Ron stood up and started singing as well while he walked over to her and grinned.

"Put your hand in the hand of the man who calmed the sea." He sung giving her a quick peck on her lips as she turned to smile at them and sung.

"Take a look at yourself and you can look at others differently." She sang as they hugged each other tightly. "Put your hand in the hand of the man from Galilee." She sung as everyone stood up and started to clap in time to the music as they sung the song together.

"Put your hand in the hand of the man that stilled the water, oh put your hand in the hand of the man who calmed the sea! Oh take a good look at yourself and you can look at others differently, by putting your hand in the hand of the man for Galilee!" they sung hugging each other again while the choir backed them up.

 **Next Time; Snape just wants to spend some one on one time with his son, but when Ron and Hermione start avoiding him(unknowingly by him to buy him a new car) he starts to realize just how much he misses them.**


End file.
